This invention relates to a non-glare night reader which is particularly useful for low light reading environments without distracting an adjacent person who desires to benefit from the low light environment.
Numerous attempts have been made in the prior art to produce devices which control light rays for special reading purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,194 teaches a self-energized portable high density light display unit which includes a high intensity light disposed for reading X-ray film, photographic films, and the like. This type of device uses benefit of light to read a transparency disposed on the surface of a clear glass support.
Another attempt at controlled light reading devices may be classified generally as light aided magnifying glass readers which are designed to benefit readers having impaired vision. Typically, these devices include a single light source disposed from within an integral handle with the light being reflected about a hood which supports the magnifying glass.